Stolen Heart
by Jason Fuze
Summary: A mysterious female fox came into Nick's life, but unknowingly affected Judy as well.
1. Who's That?

_Alternative ending after Nick and Judy became cops_

"Life is great, isn't it Judy?" Nick sighed as he walked down the street with his partner, Judy Hopps, who secretly loved him but never expressed it to him openly.

"Yeah, being a cop really is great, protecting the city, fight bad guys, and just walking around in this uniform makes you look super awesome," Judy exclaimed while walking beside him.

"You know, I'm kinda hungry, wanna get some food over there?" Nick asked when he felt his stomach growled. He looked around and saw a pizza shop, and pointed at it so Judy could see it too.

"Yeah, but you know what I like the most."

"Carrot, of course, everyone knows," Nick said as he opened the shop door followed by Judy.

After ordering the pizza, they sat down around an empty table and opened the box. The smell of fresh baked bread and cheese arose and crept into their nose, tingling and telling their brain to eat it.

"Wow, that smells so good," Judy said as she looked at the shiny light illuminated by the flat surface of the cheese, and said," I'll get some carrots from the store next door, wait here."

"Alright, be quick," Nick said to Judy still staring at the pizza even after she exited the shop, and just before he could take a bite into it, he heard a voice.

"Umm… Can I sit here?" A voice called behind Nick. He turned around casually and was about to say no, but his eyes widened after seeing who had just called him.

The voice revealed to be a female fox. Her smooth red fur dangled in the wind like short grass, and her sweet voice melting voice tickled Nick's heart, and made it pound like wild deer. Her azure eyes reminded him of the lake during a thunderstorm, and the cherry red lips of hers made his body burn like lava with the nervousness.

"Sure…" Nick said dreamily, admiring her beautiful body as he dropped the pizza on the floor without noticing.

"Thanks," She said and sat down on the chair, and stared at Nick with a smile," What's your name? I've never seen you here before."

"Ni… Nick," He said nervously feeling the heat rising inside his body," Yours?"

"Alyssa, nice uniform you got there," Alyssa complimented him.

"Thanks…"

"So, are you single?" The red fox named Alyssa didn't hesitate when it comes to flirting.

"Uhh… No… I mean yes," Nick thought of Judy as his girlfriend, but he knew this relationship between them cannot go on forever unless Judy personally tells him her decisions.

"Oh good," Alyssa smiled slightly after knowing he's single.

Suddenly the shop door opened and Judy came in with half carrot in her hand and the other half in her mouth. She walked to the seat and saw a female fox sitting directly opposite of Nick, and so she asked.

"Hey random fox I don't know," Judy said to her in a different voice.

"Hello little bunny officer, you are lucky to have such a handsome partner," Alyssa said to her with a fake smiled and stood up and winked at Nick before she headed out of the door. Nick blushed at her action and unknowingly waved his arms at her.

Judy watched the female fox walk away from the shop and was dazed in confusion by how she talked about his only love, Nick. She hoped that the red fox would never come in contact with Nick again because she sees that this fox might be even trickier than the average stereotypical fox, but little did she know that her life will be destroyed soon afterward by this mysterious female fox.

 **Please Review if you liked this or have any suggestions, thanks.**


	2. Lure

"Who was that?" Judy asked as she sat down on the seat.

"Oh, Alyssa, a fox…" Nick said still glancing dreamily at the door that she exited.

"Ok… You don't really like her do you?" Judy asked him.

"Yes… I mean no, of course not," Nick nervously laughed trying to cover the fact that he has a weird feeling for her.

"Good, now let's get back to the station and get checked out," Judy said and walked out of the door, followed by Nick who seemingly was looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Judy saw his suspicious moves and asked.

"Alyssa," Nick answered as he wandered his eyes around.

"Oh, so you do like her," Judy mocked Nick so she wouldn't show any sign of jealousy to him.

"Actually no, she left this purse here," Nick shook his head and pulled out a small pink purse," And I think she forgot it."

"I thought foxes are supposed to be smart," Judy said still trying to make Nick dislike Alyssa who seemed to be trying to steal Nick away from her.

"Yeah… Hey!" Nick realized what she meant.

"Haha, took you a while to realize that," Judy fakely chuckled at his reaction, but she felt no humorous at it. She glanced at Nick and noticed his paw and eyes were constantly on the purse, and it bothered her so much that she just wanted to violently take that purse away and tear it in half, but the only thing she could do is to separate the two fox with all her effort.

After a while of walking down the street, they finally arrived at the police station where they checked out are ready to go back to their home. Judy was extremely annoyed that Nick was still holding Alyssa's purse at all time, but there's nothing she can do to make him not to look at it so much.

"Well, good luck finding that Alyssa 'cause I'm gonna go to my apartment now," Judy said to Nick and went on her way.

"Thanks, sleep well!" Nick replied and waved his paws back at her with a generous smile when suddenly out of nowhere came out a voice that he felt so familiar with.

"Hey Nick, I see you have my purse there," Nick turned around and saw that it was Alyssa behind him who said," Looks like you got came back for me didn't you?"

"Well… Not exactly because I am supposed to be here… So how are you doing?" Nick smiled at her with a slight blush that she waited for him. He gave the purse back to her and she took it.

"Thanks Nick… So where are you going now?" Alyssa asked shyly.

"My home, why?"

"Oh nothing, just curious," Alyssa tried to hide her blush," Do you want to go to see the sunset?"

"Sure, I got time," Nick said as he followed Alyssa to the beach where the sky is clear, but Judy noticed that Nick wasn't going to his home and turned around.

"Hey Nick, aren't you suppose to go this way?" She ran towards him and asked, confused about why Nick wasn't with her.

"Oh umm… I'm just gonna go check something with Alyssa real quick, nothing to worry about," Nick gave her a reassuring smile and patted on her back.

"Alright, then I'll just go now, see you tomorrow Nick," Judy backed away slowly as she waved her arms awkwardly. She had a feeling that this won't be as simple as she thinks, so she hid began tracking them without them knowing, and spy on what Nick might do with Alyssa.

"So, when did you become a cop?" Alyssa asked as she walked beside Nick.

"Just a few days ago," Nick answered her while watching the yellow sun going down.

"Oh…" Alyssa tried to think of more questions to occupy their time," How did you and that bunny become partners?"

"Well, through a lot of crazy stuff," Nick replied," But I do like her though, she's fun."

"Oh, but how ironic is it that a fox and a bunny being together," Alyssa exclaimed.

"Very, but I just like the way it is."

Soon they arrived at the beach where the sunset was just about to occur, and the two sat down on the bleacher located on top of a hill. The sun was bright orange and shined on their red fur.

"You know, I've never had enough time to appreciate the nature, I was always busy doing dirty works," Nick admired the beautiful sunset with Alyssa.

"It's good that you come out more," Alyssa said while letting the breezy wind glide through her furs," Maybe we could be here every day, don't you think?" She turned and looked at him.

"Umm… I don't know, that carrot face still needs me," Nick wasn't sure if he wanted to go out with her every day or not.

"Nick, I'm sure she'll be fine," Alyssa said gently as she moved her body closer and closer to him, and her head leaning against his shoulder. Suddenly Judy leaped out and made both of them jump in fright.

"Oh geez Judy, why did you do that?" Nick said panting with a racing heart.

"Well… I came here to inform you that… My mom and dad are coming to here tomorrow…" Judy said with an awkward smile trying not to show her nervousness.

"But you had a phone," Nick said.

"Umm… She said animals should come out more… So I didn't use my phone to contact you," Judy still kept the smile.

"Have you been stalking us?" Alyssa asked almost as she was angry.

"No! Why would I do that?" Judy exclaimed as she stared at Alyssa.

"Ok guys, I think we should all go to our separate home now, it's getting pretty late," Nick said to both of them as he brought Judy back to the street, but she still kept an eye open for any suspicious actions that this female fox Alyssa does.

"I'll get you someday Nick," Alyssa thought and stared at Nick's back but turned her eyes to Judy," But you have to go."

 **Please review if you enjoyed it or have any suggestions, thanks.**


	3. Confession

_The next day in Nick's apartment._

As the sun rose above the blue sky, it peeled open Nick's eyes slowly as it woke him up from his soft slumber. He then yawned with his arms stretching all the way across her bed, and his entire body sore from the lack of movement for the last seven hours.

Suddenly he heard a ringing noise coming from his desk, so he lazily rolled and dropped on the floor. It made a big bang as his body impacted the floor, clearing out all the fuzziness that hanged out around his head. He got up on his feet and went to the desk, and found out it was just his phone ringing. It came from Judy.

"Come to my apartment, ASAP." Nick scrolled down to the text and saw it.

"Ugh," He groaned as he put down his phone," This early?"

Nick shrugged as he walked to his closet and opened it, taking out his police uniform so he doesn't have to change it back once he reports to the police department. After a few minutes of quick dressing and clean up, he headed out of the door and onto the street, where it began to fill with civilians as the sun continued to rise.

He quickly walked to Judy's apartment, but still greeted anyone that says hi to him now that he's a cop and he's wearing a uniform like one.

Nick soon arrived at Judy's apartment and knocked on the door.

 _Ten minutes earlier at Judy's apartment._

"Come to my apartment, ASAP." Judy murmured as she typed these words down on her phone and sent it to Nick.

She threw her phone on the bed as she jumped on it, and lied there staring at the ceiling with a blank mind when she then thought of Nick. Just his voice was enough to make her smile for no reason, and the slim body of his reminded her of her imaginary boyfriend except it's a fox and better one. Every time she turns the image of his handsome face just flashes past her like a lightning, and she knew it won't go away unless she settles this down with bravery.

But that fox just gets in her way, Judy frowned when the thought of them becoming couple instead of her and Nick, but the attractiveness of a fox is almost as strong as the north and south pole, they seemed to be meant for each other, not bunny and a fox, but it meant nothing when it involves her life companion and the one thing she knows for certain is, she doesn't know when to quit.

She continued to pump herself with positive energy that she will eventually win his heart, even if it takes all her effort or just a small confession, she will do it.

Judy then heard a knock on the door and she knew who it was and said," Come in Nick."

"It's locked."

"Oh oops," Judy chuckled awkwardly before jumping out of her bed and unlocked a series of locks on the door. Nick then came in a greeted her.

"Morning carrot," Nick said as he walked in fully dressed.

"Morning… Nick," Judy glanced at his impressive tight look and said.

"So, what's up?" Nick asked as he walked around the room.

"Oh… Yeah, I wanted to tell you something…" Judy said to him feeling her heart beating faster and faster like a drum squad.

"Un huh?" Nick listened to her.

"Well… You see… I kinda have this thing…" Judy had some trouble spilling out what she had planned to say for the past ten minutes," You look nice today."

"What?"

"Oh sorry, I uh, have something to say," Judy still struggled.

"Go ahead, I'm listening," Nick began to suspect something was jammed inside her head to say such weird stuff.

"I kinda like you," Judy said with her face glittering with flashes of color.

"Oh, me too."

 **Sorry it was a short one, had to edit some stuff.**


	4. Chase

"Oh me too," Nick smiled with his cheek slightly going up, showing her some affection.

"Really?" She asked with surprise that he would have some feeling towards her as her ear went up.

"Yeah, you are a pretty cool bunny," Nick complimented her.

"Thanks…" She realizes that he didn't mean any more than mere friendship between them.

"Is that all?" Nick asked with his arm bent on his side.

"Umm, no, my parents aren't coming here," Judy awkwardly scratched her fluffy head as she used the excuse from yesterday's encounter at the park during the sunset," They have some things to do."

"Ok, shall we go now?"

"Yeah, yeah we should," Judy nodded as she opened her closet and dressed up swiftly.

After she had put on her uniform, they went out together down on the street and headed over to the station where they would report in. The street is beginning to fill up with animals as they continued their way, just like any other typical day of Zootopia.

They've reached the station shortly after, and saw the fat cheetah eating his bowl of cereal and donut like other stereotypical cops, except he's not exactly a cop that people tend to think.

"Hey Clawhauser, morning," Nick waved his arm at Clawhauser who was still chewing food in his mouth.

"Mmm…" Clawhauser murmured with his mouth full of sweets until he swallowed it all down," Morning guys, where is that bunny?"

"Down here?"

"Oh oops, didn't see you there," Clawhauser stood up and saw the short bunny down below his desk," Again..."

"No worries," Judy replied as she and Nick went to report in.

After a whole morning of boring sit through of listening to chief Bogo's rambling, they've been assigned to patrol the town with their new police van which they were eager to drive.

They went on it and began driving it around the town while having some random conversation here and there about their personal life.

"So do you like being a cop?" Judy asked while driving the vehicle.

"Yeah, aside that I have to be on my best behavior, everything else is fun, what about you?"

"Totally, I mean this is my dream being a cop and driving a police car is just the icing on the cake."

"Oh, good thing they have seat this high or else you won't even see a thing," Nick laughed at the high seat that Judy had set before she actually sat on it.

"Shut up, at least people will trust me, not you," Judy was a little irritated to be mocked by Nick, but felt somewhat great to have him teasing her.

"Oh really? Even with this super neat uniform that they gave me?" Nick said smiling," Didn't they think that I might exploit my power?"

"You can't do anything except lie to people."

"But I can distract a bunny to make her almost cross a red light."

Judy realizes what he meant and looked forward, and saw that she almost crossed the red light. Judy went forward with her head smashing against the steering wheel while Nick was already prepared with his arms bent forward.

"You are welcome," He said to her while giggling inside.

Judy pulled her head back up and rubbed it painfully," Ow, could've told me sooner."

"Nah, wanted to see you do that," Nick said," It's funny."

"It's not for me," She said still rubbing her head with one of her hand and the other on the wheel," How about I talk about your new 'girlfriend'? Does that make you feel weird?"

"Yes, and she is not my girlfriend! I've only met her for a day, heck, I would have more chance with you than her."

"But you two look great together," Judy teased him, hoping he would not choose that female fox over her.

"True, but I wouldn't want her to interrupt our work as cops."

"Wow, never thought that you would like your job that much," Judy exclaimed in surprise when she heard that Nick was so dedicated to his work.

"I've already done a lot of bad deeds, so it's time to pay it back," Nick said and smirked," But you never know when I'm gonna trick people again."

Suddenly a voice came from their radio which made both of them jump with the surprise,"There is a suspect near your location on the loose, we need you to pursue it."

As soon as the radio stopped, a red Porsche just drove right past them. Judy raised the siren and stepped her foot on the gas pedal and begin to chase down the suspect.

"Would you look at that, our first chase," Nick said as he yelled at the loudspeaker," Stop it right there, there is no chance you can outrun us."

"Oh yeah? How about some of this?" The driver of the Porsche who was a male tiger came out of the window and yelled back at them. He seemed to be very aggravated by the fact that he was being followed, and gave them an angry face before setting off some contraptions with his car. Several triangular spikes came out under the car and bounced their way in front of Judy and Nick's car.

"Watch out!" Nick pointed at the spikes and warned Judy.

"Saw that one coming," Judy skillfully turned her car and successfully avoided the spikes as they continued to roll on the ground. She sped up and slowly caught onto the suspect's Porsche.

"Stop your vehicle and we promise to give you candy," Nick said to the driver one last time.

"Never, I have too much to lose!" The tiger yelled back at them and hit his foot on the gas pedal as hard as he could and sped up.

"Alright mister, you just made me mad," Judy groaned as she squinched her eyes upon the speed Porsche.

The tiger seemed to be outrunning them as he slowly stretched their distance with his superior car, but eventually he noticed something on his dashboard. His gas was empty, he gulped as he looked behind, seeing the cops almost touching the tail of his trunk, and stepped on the pedal one last time only to find it was ineffective.

Judy realized that they were on a slippery road so she took the chance and went on the right side of the suspect. She then gently touched the backside of his vehicle and it went spinning across the road until it lost its momentum and stopped.

Judy immediately hit the brake when his car stopped on the slippery road and stepped out before carefully approaching the suspect tiger.

Suddenly he jumped out of the car and ran straight towards Judy who forgot to bring her gun with her. She was rammed down on the ground and tried not to get scratched by the angry tiger. Nick saw this happen and quickly took out his taser and stunned him into submission.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked as he helped the downed Judy up to her feet again while still keeping a close eye on the tiger who couldn't fight back.

"Yeah, thanks for that," Judy said and got up, patting herself on the arm and chest to clean out any dust from the ground.

"No probs, just try not to get yourself hurt next time," Nick gave her a mocking smirk.

"Hey, I'm the one that got hit!" Judy said irritated at Nick's comment.

"And I'm the one that saved you," Nick said back which Judy didn't reply.

Soon the rest of the police arrived on the scene and handcuffed the tiger away onto the van. Chief Bogo came and said to them," Good job there, now help us search the car."

"Yes sir," They said in unison as they went and investigated the car.

Judy searched the front and found a few notes and pens scattered around the floor, but there appears to have nothing abnormal about the car from what she could tell, so she assumed it was an outlaw who had put some dangerous toys on his car and drove it around like a madman.

"Carrot, you might want to see this," Nick called her over still having his eyes on the objects they found in the trunk.

"What's wrong?" She came over and took a peek at what was inside the car and gasped with her eyes widened," Oh my god."


	5. A Date

Judy gasped horrifyingly at the object lying inside the trunk. Just as they thought they were completely done with the Nighthowler case, there was the drug again, hidden inside the trunk and possibly already leaked among the black market as a valuable item.

Although the main source of this dangerous drug is terminated, the result of this still lingered the city of Zootopia. Many are still afraid that someone may accidentally take this time reverser and cause mayhem around them.

But for Judy it wasn't so much big of a deal since the solution to this problem will mainly rely on the effort of the police itself, not that Judy won't be working at her fullest to stop the crime, because she will do it for her dream and Nick who she secretly loves but doesn't have the courage to express it.

However for Nick, he tends to look at Judy as a friend, a good friend and maybe the best friend, but the transition between the world of friendship to love may be awkward and sometimes painful. They aren't even the same species for god's sake, how can one take care of other's need when they rarely knew each other's instinct, but only this difference may hold the key to their union. For now, the only thing he could do is to adjust himself to the constant change in the tide.

"That's a lot of Nightholwers," Judy exclaimed.

"Yep, enough to bring the entire city back to the old days," Nick said.

"We gotta bring them back," Chief Bogo came and said to them. He began grabbing a few bags of it and carried it to the van, Nick and Judy followed his lead and also brought them to the car.

With the help of some strong hands, the trunk full of Nighthowlers were eventually all put in the police van, but the Porsche was still left uninvestigated so they called in a transporter.

"Let's bring this big boy home," Nick joked at the expense of this car as he climbed into the car to search for anything dangerous, but noticed something rather displeasing.

"What's wrong?" Judy asked from the outside hearing Nick's 'hmm'.

"This thing is weird," He said picking up an abnormal object from the car cabinet.

"That's just a computer chip Nick, can't you see the designs?" Judy examined the object that Nick abstracted from the car and said.

"I know it's a chip, but I think I saw this somewhere before," Nick frowned as he tried his hardest to recall the memory back," But I can't remember it."

"It's probably a Deja Vu, everyone has that, maybe you remembered the time when you broke your phone and all the chips fell out?" Judy explained to him with her understanding.

"I think so too," Nick agreed with her.

"Let's get this thing moving then," Judy said as she pulled the cord on the back of the Porsche from the transporter.

"Yeah," Nick closed the doors and stuffed the chip in his pocket for later use.

They transported the Porsche back to the police station for further investigation while Nick and Judy resumed their work as patrols. Their vehicle was slightly scratched on the bumper after the little impact between them, but they ignored it and continued their work.

"That was some actions right there," Judy said with her eyes fixed on the road.

"Un-hun, I have to say you are a pretty good driver," Nick said to her.

"Thanks, I thought you would never compliment me."

"I thought so, but hey," Nick turned to her," That's what friends do."

"Eh," She shrugged.

"I still think I've seen this somewhere," Nick said as he fished the chip out of his pocket and examined it.

"I told you it's nothing important in there, and it's definitely broken," Judy said and turned left.

As suspicious of the chip as Nick is, he trusted Judy's decision and put it away in his pocket. He leaned against the car window and looked outside to see what Zootopia looks like all over again now he's a cop, and instead of a land of money and opportunity, he now views Zootopia as a happy and safe place to live. A smile crept on his face.

Nick's phone ringed.

"Oh what's this, Alyssa called me?" Nick took out his ringing phone and Judy peeked over.

"What's she calling you for?"

"I don't know," Nick said and answered the call," Hey Alyssa."

"Nick! Good to hear you back, I heard that you and that bunny chased down a criminal," The muffled sound came from the phone.

"Thanks, but how'd you know already?" Nick asked suspiciously," It's not even on the news yet."

"Oh, well, news spread mouth to mouth faster," Alyssa said to Nick," Did you get hurt or anything?"

"Yes, I'm bleeding all over the place!" Nick pretended he was seriously hurt.

"Oh are you?! That's terrible!" Alyssa gasped horrifyingly at his lie, almost crying.

"No, I'm just kidding," Nick let out an innocent laugh.

"Oh screw you, did you know how worried you got me there?" Alyssa yelled at the top of her lung into the phone.

"Sorry sorry, you know us fox lies for fun sometimes," Nick pushed the phone away from him due to the extreme volume of Alyssa's. Judy looked unimpressed.

"That was not ok, I thought you were gonna die!"

"Come on Alyssa, you gotta have some humor."

"Whatever, just don't do it again," Alyssa said," By the way, do you have time?"

"Yeah, why?" Nick said casually looking out the window.

"Umm… I was wondering, well… If you could, you know, go out with me?" Alyssa said shyly into the phone.

Nick was shocked when Alyssa asked him out. A mix of emotion was dropped on Nick as he remained speechless for a second, but remained his cool and replied back.

"Isn't it supposed to be the gentlemen that ask a woman out?"

"Yeah but," Alyssa startled at his response," Just come to bug-burga and we'll talk more."

As soon as she said that, the call was ended by her and Nick was forced back into reality.

"Ohh, looks like you got yourself a girl," Judy gave him a weird smile and winked. But she didn't really enjoy seeing the sight of Nick and that stupid annoying female fox coming together, she preferred Nick to be single and hers. Now that Alyssa has the upper advantage, what would she do to drag Nick back to her side?

"Hey, she only asked me out, I might change my mind," Nick said," Look at you, you can't even get a good looking bunny."

"I don't want to because I'm dedicated to my job not like you," Judy said still focusing on the road," But I'll drive you there after our work." She didn't want to show any sign that she hates Alyssa or else Nick might get suspicious that Judy is jealous, so she hoped that the date won't go as well as it would be planned.

Ever since Alyssa's first appearance in the pizza shop Judy had been closely watching every step of the way she goes, and she suspects that Alyssa might be wanting more than a just relationship. Everything that she does makes her uncomfortable like a spider crawling on her back, but tonight she decides to make a move to stir things up a little.

The night soon arrived and all the day shift cops finished their job and paperwork and headed home. Nick and Judy signed off and arrived at bug-burga after a few minutes of driving, Judy parked the car and they went into the restaurant just like everybody else. Nick then noticed Alyssa was waiting patiently for them at the door under a street light.

"Hey Alyssa," Nick smiled at her, but she didn't look so happy and smack him on the head.

*Smack*

"Ow, what was that for?" Nick backed off and rubbed his painful head.

"That was from earlier for scaring me," Alyssa said to Nick still remembering the phone call.

"Ok, I told you I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again, now let's go in, I'm starving."

The three entered the restaurant and picked a table to sit. Nick and Judy sat together on the sofa and Alyssa sat on the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"What do you guys want? I'll get them for you," Judy asked them as she got up from her seat with some money that Nick gave her.

"Just a cricket burger thanks," Nick said to Judy.

"You?" Judy pointed at Alyssa.

"Same as his."

"Alright, see you in about two minutes," Judy said awkwardly as she lined up behind several carnivores, but instead of focusing on the line, she secretly spied on the two foxes as she slowly moves forward.

"So how's the life of a cop?" Alyssa asked leaning forward on the table.

"Not much to expect except for fighting," Nick replied back," What do you do?"

"I work as a mechanic," She said and laughed a bit," Not like fixing things literally, but just computer stuff."

"Oh, then you must be really smart," He complimented her.

"Depends on how you look at it," She smiled and sighed," I just don't feel good about myself sometimes."

"Why?"

"Well, I can't get a boyfriend and I don't want that anymore," Alyssa said looking at the tablecloth," Working alone is… I don't know…"

"Hey, at least you are going out with someone," Nick comforted her.

"Yeah, and I hope that person accepts me," Alyssa knew that he was referring to himself.

"I'm sure he will," Nick patted on her shoulder.

'You dirty little bugger,' Judy looked over and thought.

"Excuse me, Hello? May I take your order?" A voice slowly rose as Judy woke up from her deep thoughts about Nick and Alyssa, she turned and apologized.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

"No problems, tell me what you want," The fat hippo stood there behind the cash register.

"Two cricket burger and one carrot cake," Judy said to her but thought of Alyssa's annoying face," And some alcohol as well."

'That'll make her look bad,' She grinned evilly.

"Alright, here's your receipt," The hippo gave her the yellow paper and Judy waited behind the counter for the food.

"Here you go, two cricket burger, and some alcohol," The hippo read off the receipt and handed her a plate full of ambrosial food as well as the beer that she got from the bar.

"When does this restaurant close?" She asked.

"It's twenty-four hours, we sometimes have a party because we have a bar," The cashier told her," Stay as late as you want, we don't want to look empty."

"Ok, thank you," Judy said to her and carried it back to their table.

"Yes food!" Nick drew his attention to the steaming fresh burger and picked one right off. He bit into the burger and started chewing.

"Wow you look hungry," Alyssa commented as she started eating the burger as well.

'I hope alcohol will destroy this date,' Judy thought, hoping that the plan will work.

"Hey Alyssa, want some beer? I got them for you," Judy handed her a bottle of beer which she accepted.

"How generous of you," She said popping the bottle open," I'm not a good drinker you know."

"I'm sure you are," Judy encouraged her.

"Ok, if you say so," Alyssa chucked a bit in her mouth for a taste," Not bad, I think I can handle some."

"Oh and Nick, I bet you can't drink," Alyssa suddenly challenged him to a duel after a few sips.

"I'm a cop, of course I can't drink," Nick continued chewing the crunchy insects although he wanted to drink some beers.

"Sissy, sissy, sissy, sissy," Alyssa tilted her head back and forth, tempting him.

"Really, I don't want to lose my job," He resisted her offer as hard as he could.

"Come on, I'm easy to beat," Alyssa didn't stop. Judy thought the effect of the beer started to kick in.

"Fine, no more than a bottle," He gave up and poured the beers in two small cups. One for him, and one for Alyssa.

"For this date," Nick raised his cup, he drank it down, and she followed.

"This is easy," Nick grinned at the challenge," I used to drink stuff ten times tougher than this back when I was roaming the streets."

"Good, let's see if you can handle more," Alyssa poured more into the cup.

Twenty cups later.

"One more..." Nick's face was red and had bloodshot eyes, his breath smells like stinky fish and the only thing he could do properly is murmur to Alyssa who is also doing the same.

Judy sat beside him and silently laughed in success. She hoped that Alyssa's drunken state will help her spew out the truth about her true motives.

"Nick, you win… I can't… Anymore…" Alyssa said almost collapsing on the table," Judy, can you… Drive us home?"

"Sure," Judy said and stood up," Just a quick question."

"What's the question…?"

"Do you like Nick?" Judy asked activating the voice recorder on her carrot pen.

"Yeah, why?" Alyssa answered drunkenly which Judy didn't expect.

"Why do you like him?" Judy reasked.

"He's cute and… funny… Now can we go home?" She replied to her question with her eyes half closed, and Nick didn't notice their conversation since he was so deeply intoxicated.

"Ok, one last question, would you take Nick out if he's not a cop?"

"Not really… I like cops… They are safe," Alyssa answered her last question which Judy considered a strong evidence that she was using Nick. A grin showed up on her face as she closed her pen with a determination that Nick will see that Alyssa is choosing him purely by the fact that he's a cop.

"Ok let's go," Judy said and dragged the two out of the restaurant and onto her car, confident that Nick will realize the fact that he's been fooled by a dirty little fox that Alyssa truly is.

After a while of driving in the night, Judy reached Nick's apartment and stopped. People think that Nick and Judy are now living in one apartment just because they've been through a lot together, but in reality, they are still separated by blocks and blocks of concrete across the town although Judy still tries to maintain their distance rather close with their daily job.

"Thanks bunny," Alyssa stepped out of the car with Nick's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Nick was too intoxicated that he couldn't even speak straight.

"Don't you need a ride to your home?" Judy pretended that she was being polite.

"No… I'm fine," Alyssa herself wasn't in a great condition either when she carried Nick's heavy body up the stairs. Judy watches them as their tail slowly ascended up and disappeared.

"Now that I got the evidence that she's just using him, I can save Nick," Judy strengthened her palm on the carrot pen and drove off, leaving dust in the midnight reflection.

Alyssa unlocked the door with the key that she found in Nick's pocket. It wasn't nice for someone to openly search for a police's pocket, but since he was so drunk, and no one saw or cared that a female fox was pulling a drunken police into an apartment building, it didn't matter and she used it to her advantage.

She dropped him onto the bed like a rock, but he was still awake, semi-conscious of his surrounding. The only thing that he could see is Alyssa's silhouette.

"They don't call me the best drinker in town for nothing," She commented to herself with a grin," That annoying rabbit almost got me with her voice pen, clever, but not clever enough."

"And now, I'll have some good time with you, little fluffy ball," She jumped on his and began kissing him...

 **Please review if you have any suggestions or thoughts because it's about to get intense.**


End file.
